Data storage, such as a database, a table, a linked list, and/or the like, is an organized collection of data. A relational database is a collection of schemas, tables, queries, reports, views, and/or the like. Data storage designers typically organize the data storage to model aspects of reality in a way that supports processes requiring information. A data storage management system is a software application that interacts with users, other applications, and data storage to allow definition, creation, querying, update, and/or administration of data storage.